Beer and Board Games
Beer and Board Games is an American game show in which contestants of the show play various board games while drinking beer. The show, which is one of the many programs produced by Blame Society Films, was created by Blame Society Films founder Aaron Yonda and has been hosted by Aaron Yonda and Matt Sloan for most of the show's existence. In each episode, Beer and Board Games features a panel of guests from all different walks of life such as YouTubers, board game creators, editors, and musicians though most of the guests are comedians. Beer and Board Games is broadcast first in a live-show format and is later edited into two short 9 to 30 minute YouTube episodes. They are funded independently through their Patreon page and other forms of contributions. A YouTube playlist with every episode of the show can be found here. Creation The show started out as a one-off idea from Aaron and his brother seeing what would happen if they attempted to play a complicated board game while getting drunk off of several beers. This pilot episode was uploaded August 19th, 2010. The next episode would be uploaded in February the following year. Format Blame Society Films airs Beer and Board Games live every two weeks, with the participants playing two board games in each recording. The live show is later edited and split into two episode, each episode featuring a board game. The following outlines the edited version of Beer and Board Games. The show first begins with a teaser of the episode before cutting to the opening sequence. In the past, the show would begin with a quirky disclaimer accompanied by the sound of sirens or a recap, "Previously on Beer and Board Games," depending on the episode. The host Matt Sloan introduces the guests and the board game to the audience and tells the "beer wench" to go get beer chilling in the fridge for the first round of beers. There are six rounds in total (three for each episode). The participants first take time to review their beers before starting the board game, critiquing its taste as well as the mouthfeel of the beer and stating whether they like it or not. At multiple points during the show, toasts and insults are given to fans who have donated to the show. Baby Cookie may appear on the show. The participants may even start showing signs of drunkenness as the night goes on. For routine events in the show, see Running Gags. As tradition, Matt wraps up each show with a reflection of the episode. The fans know this last segment as "Folks" as Matt would always start his closing statements by addressing the audience in this fashion. Mellow music starts playing and the participants take turns telling the audience one thing they learned playing the game. At the very end of the episode, the board game for the following week is revealed, the text "None of the participants on Beer and Board Games drive home afterwards. Please drink responsibly." comes up on screen, and the end credits roll. The end credits are followed by a short humorous clip from episode. Cast Hosts * Aaron Yonda * Matt Sloan * Andrew Yonda Moderator * Courtney Collins Beer Wenches * Adam Koralik * Kristian Knutsen Guests The following is an incomplete list of participants who have appeared on the show as guests. The number in parentheses represents the number of episodes the guest has appeared in (as of Nov 7, 2019). Divide the number by two to get an estimate of how many separate appearances they have made on the show. * Jason Stephens (78) * Dylan Brogan (67) * Brad Knight (50) * Bill Bolz (34) * Mike Eserkaln (34) * Andrew Yonda (33) * Paul Guse (25) * David Rodriguez (27) * Craig Johnson (26) * Sheila Robertson (22) * Deon Green (20) * Brandon Jensen (19) * Brett Hermanson (18) * Casem A. (18) * Sean Moore (18) * Whitney Derendinger (17) * Karen Moeller (16) * Emre Cihangir (16) * Tony Mayer (16) * Greg Benson (16) * Tony Trout (14) * Stacey Garbarski (14) * Craig Benzine (10) * John Lee (8) * Hank Green (8) * Deborah Hearst (8) * Adam Loux (8) * Nick Hart (8) * Bree Prehn (8) * John Green (7) * Colin Hickey (7) * Joe Molloy (6) * Linda Rafferty (6) * Elayne Juten (6) * Jesse Theiler (6) * Al Hart (6) * Jess Schuknecht (6) * Marcus Trapp (6) * Doug Reed (6) * Annelise Dickinson (6) * John Steeno (6) * Robert Burke (5) * Alex Rauno (5) * Peter Schell (4) * Kathy Groat (4) * Trevin Gay (4) * Tara Ptasnik (4) * Sarah Conner (4) * Bryan Morris (4) * Vanessa Tortolano (4) * Rob Matsushita (4) ; Single appearances * JD Walsh * Coke Ta * Rob Giachetti * John Kovalic * Brett Myers * Scott Roemaat * Gary Radke * Ian Zander * Keith Baker * Jenn Ellis * Travis Hoglund * Mike Kirk * Bo Bracey * Jake Gotz * Andy Breckman * Vernon Shaw * Kevin Lieber * Stacey Kulow * Davey Riley * Jon Hozier-Byrne * John Egen * Alan Talaga * Max Temkin * David Munk * Eli Halpern * Linda Badger * John Urban * Jenny Flack * Jennifer Maple * Matt Fanale ; Single episode appearances * Mitchell Davis * Rosianna Halse Rojas * Molly Lewis * Hannah Moroz * Rick Simmons * Angelo Moore * Paul Hampton * Jay Armant * Nate Bivins * Shane Myerscough * Partrick Sabongui * Bart Rucinski * Will O'Donnell * Jonathan Mariucci * Wolfgang Stein * Maureen Johnson * Hannah Hart * Shane Hickey * Jerry Petasek * Tim Street * Butch Benzine * Adam Hyatt * Sam Grant * Sarah Green * Kim Evey * Logan from the audience Episodes Seasons There are currently nine seasons. *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 *Season 9 *Outtakes/Extras/Specials Beers Theme song The theme song used in Beer and Board Games is called "Mighty and Meek" by Kevin MacLeod.http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/index.html?isrc=USUAN1100500 The song can first be heard in S3E02 "Drunk Cash n Guns" and started being used for the opening theme in S3E44 "Drunk Talisman - Live at GameholeCon."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fa0j_oSJbD0 References External links * [http://beerandboard.com/ Beer and Board Games Official Website] * [https://live.beerandboard.com/ Beer and Board Games Live Official Website] * [https://www.patreon.com/beerandboardgames Beer and Board Games Patreon Page] * @beerandboard Twitter Page * Blame Society Films Facebook Page * [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL49WgzlbhrT0kCIoZQukx-xbwFjSQhYFQ Beer and Board Games YouTube Playlist] * Blame Society Films SoundCloud * CourtneyCollins.com * AaronYonda.com Category:Content